


Love Dares You To Change

by SkepticalPony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fanboy Tony Stark, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Iron Man, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Snow, Teenage Tony Stark, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalPony/pseuds/SkepticalPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos semanas en una cabaña en la nieve con los Stark. ¿Qué podría salir mal?</p><p>O el Universo Alternativo en donde Howard Sr. fue quien conoció al Capitán América, Howard y María están vivos y Tony es un adolescente cuando Steve Rogers despierta en este siglo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howard's Mission

— Le dijiste a Tony que sería un paseo familiar.

— Y es cierto. Pero primero tengo que hacerle llegar esto a SHIELD.

— ¿Estás consciente de que vas a tener que lidiar con un adolescente furioso por las próximas dos semanas, no?

— ¡No es como si lo hubiera planeado! Fury recibió la alerta hace sólo un par de horas. El plan original no te incluía.

Steve ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar qué era precisamente lo que Howard tenía que entregarle a SHIELD. Ya tenía suficiente experiencia con Natasha como para saber que si nadie le decía nada de antemano, la respuesta siempre era “confidencial”.

Por supuesto, después de un rato no le quedó otra opción que aceptar acompañar a los Stark. Iba a comenzar a sugerir a otras personas, pero la verdad era que sabía que Howard había decidido bien: él era el más apto para ser guardaespaldas de Howard en caso de que HYDRA estuviera detrás de lo que fuera que tenía que llevar consigo. Natasha y Barton eran fuertes y hábiles (diablos, incluso Steve solía tener un poco de reparos a la hora de lidiar con ellos), pero cuando se trataba de HYDRA, incluso después de todos estos años, era Steve el que sabía mejor cómo operaban. Sí, racionalmente era lo más lógico, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea.

Y no es que no adorara a los Stark. Sólo dios sabía cuánto la familia había hecho por él. La participación de Howard Sr. en el proyecto _Rebirth_ había sido esencial para su funcionamiento y Steve había sido encontrado en el hielo gracias al equipo de investigación fundado por su viejo amigo. Y a propósito, era el hijo de este quien le había dado un hogar y un trabajo en SHIELD cuando despertó en este siglo. Incluso María y Tony, quienes tenían que soportar toda la atención Howard le dedicaba a Steve, se las habían arreglado para ponerlo al día con la cultura de este siglo. Después de todo esto, eran pocas las cosas que podía negarles.

Pero se suponía que el viaje iba a ser una instancia familiar. Howard necesitaba dedicarle más tiempo a los suyos y habían planeado estar dos semanas en la cabaña que tenían en _Wildcat Mountain_ justamente para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tony ya se había graduado de la universidad (¡con diecisiete años! Steve aún está maravillado con la inteligencia del chico) y su padre por fin había decidido abandonar la dirección de SHIELD y dejar a Nick Fury a la cabeza. Era el momento perfecto y sin embargo, Stark seguía arreglándoselas para no cumplir sus promesas. Siendo sincero, su actitud lo sacaba un poco de quicio. Si Steve tuviera una familia jamás podría...

Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora. Ahora tenía un viaje por delante y sólo 8 horas para darse un baño, arreglar sus maletas y dormir un poco.

***

No es que a Tony le molestara la presencia de Steve Rogers. Todo lo contrario. Durante años había sido su héroe y cuando la investigación de su abuelo por fin dio frutos, había estado encantado de conocerlo y tenerlo viviendo en su hogar (bueno, su hogar a tiempo parcial. Los últimos tres años había pasado más tiempo en su departamento rentado cerca de la universidad que en la mansión). No obstante, un aviso le hubiera venido bien.

 _Hey, Tony, decidimos cambiar de planes e invitar a Steve_.

_¿Recuerdas ese viaje familiar que planeamos? Bueno, Steve viene con nosotros._

_Tony, ¿qué te parece tomar unas vacaciones con el mismísimo Capitán América?_

Incluso hubiese aceptado encontrar un _post it_ en la cafetera durante el desayuno. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que recibir de improviso al susodicho en el auto usando su sudadera del Capitán América (la cual por cierto nunca usaba en la presencia de este por razones obvias), cantando _Wannabe_ con su madre, quien solía elegir la música cuando iba en el auto y tenía una debilidad vergonzosa por el pop de los 90.

Tony se las había arreglado para no parecer un fanboy frente a Rogers. Hasta había mantenido al mínimo los chillidos de Rhodey y Pepper cuando por fin los presentó y eso no era tarea fácil considerando lo mucho que admiraban al tipo. Y por supuesto que se había esforzado en no lucir ridículo cada vez que estaba frente a Steve. No es que estuviera en su naturaleza ser así, pero su madre siempre encontraba una manera de sacar a flote a un Tony más feliz y despreocupado que lo habitual y por lo mismo si Rogers estaba cerca sus escudos se activaban. Al menos hasta esa mañana.

— ¡Steve! Tony, olvidé por completo avisarte que Steve viene con nosotros.

_Gracias, mamá._

***

La presencia de Steve podía significar dos cosas: alguien había decidido darle unas vacaciones al pobre (lo cual, seamos sinceros, le hacía falta) o bien (y esto era lo más plausible), su padre había mentido descaradamente al fingir que esto era un viaje recreacional y tenía una misión de por medio. Y vaya que eso era típico de Howard.

Decidió no preguntarle a sus padres. Howard no iba a decirle la verdad. Ya muchos años había pasado escondiendo su trabajo en SHIELD. Sólo le había contado a Tony la verdad cuando encontraron al Capitán América y la presencia de espías como Black Widow y Hawkeye se hizo frecuente en la mansión. Y por mucho que tuviera una buena relación con María, cuando se trataba de los secretos de su esposo era imposible sonsacarle información.

No, definitivamente la única opción era Steve. Por mucho que hubiese entrenado en SHIELD, el rostro del Capitán era un libro abierto y era fácil detectar cuando mentía. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de encontrar el momento adecuado y hacer las preguntas correctas. Su mente ya estaba maquinando la estrategia.

Por suerte, el viaje de tres horas incluía una parada en una estación de servicio. En verano no era necesario, pero ahora en pleno mes de diciembre siempre era posible que las tiendas del pueblo más cercano (a varios kilómetros de distancia) cerraran debido al exceso de tormentas durante el mes de diciembre, así que María y Howard habían decidido comprar algunas cosas esenciales antes de continuar. Instancia ideal para la emboscada.

— Así que de vacaciones. ¿Cómo es que Coulson y Fury no te encerraron en una jaula?

— Tony, sé lo que intentas hacer.

_Sutil, Tony. Muy sutil._

— No sé de qué hablas, Capi.

Steve lo miró con una sonrisa y alzó una ceja antes de responder:

— Si hay un peor mentiroso que yo, ese eres tú. Pregúntame de una vez lo que quieres saber. Y, por cierto... Me gusta tu polerón.

***

Cuando María y Howard regresaron al auto, Tony tuvo que reprimir su furia. No porque su padre no mereciera un buen escarmiento de su padre, sino por Steve. El rubio le había contado lo poco que sabía sólo bajo la condición de que no dijera nada y Tony de verdad no quería meterlo en problemas. Sí, es cierto que no recibió ninguna orden directa de no revelar información, pero no es como si no hubiese quedado claro que Howard quería mantenerlo fuera del asunto.

Así que intentó distraerse. Como sus padres iban parloteando en el asiento delantero y el pobre Rogers parecía ya estar un poco aburrido de mirar el camino, le ofreció el auricular derecho.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Steve, antes de aceptar.

— Todo perfecto, Cap. Ahora ponte esto, ya es hora de que escuches algo de música decente.

Años después, todavía recordaría la irónica elección musical. _Don’t Fear the Reaper_ de Blue Öyster Cult era uno de sus temas favoritos y aún no llegaba a los años setenta en la educación musical de Rogers, así que quería que escuchara la canción. Pero en ese momento, cuando una moto pasó rozando el jeep, y la voz de Roeser cantaba " _Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper"_ su cerebro no alcanzó a procesar la información. Sintió los brazos de Steve envolverlo, escuchó el grito de su madre y luego la oscuridad se cernió sobre él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerando que Howard y María nacieron en otra época y Howard no sufrió la perdida de Steve directamente, decidí hacerlos mejores padres. Howard aún es un poco distante, pero no violento. María es una presencia constante en la vida de su hijo y quiero abordar un poco su relación. Obviamente, esto implica un Tony Stark más alegre que el que estamos acostumbrados. Espero que les guste ^^


	2. The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puede andar acarreando Howard que sea tan valioso como para que HYDRA envíe a su mejor soldado a atacarlos? Y, dios, Tony tiene que dejar de sacrificarse para salvar el día.

Cuando Tony nació, también nació en sus padres el miedo a que su único hijo fuese secuestrado o víctima de alguna vendetta contra los Stark. La familia no se destacaba por el anonimato. Su abuelo se había encargado de inaugurar la convención científico-tecnológica más grande del país y su padre continuaba dicho legado. Por su parte, Tony había creado su primer robot a los 6 años y entrado a la universidad a los 15, lo cual le había dado algo de presencia en los medios. Y, claro, todo esto sin considerar la relación de SI con la milicia estadounidense, la organización benéfica liderada por su madre y la relación de Howard Sr. con el proyecto _Rebirth_. O sea, cualquiera que estuviera prestando atención podría saber que tenían más dinero del que podrían gastar en una vida entera.

Justamente por ello, María y Howard se aseguraron de que su hijo aprendiera defensa personal. Durante algunos años entrenó con su prima putativa Sharon Carter, quien a su vez había entrenado con Peggy, ex agente del gobierno y fundadora de SHIELD. Por suerte, cuando Sharon decidió entrar a trabajar a dicha agencia, Tony ya se había enterado de que su padre también era miembro fundador y Howard estuvo de acuerdo en permitirle entrenar con Black Widow, Hawkeye y Steve. No es que los dos primeros estuviesen muy encantados de pasar tardes enteras entrenando a un niño, pero sin duda poder ocupar el gimnasio de la mansión cuando quisieran era recompensa suficiente para convencerlos.

Siempre estuvo claro que la defensa personal iba a servir sólo en algunas circunstancias y como medida preventiva. El choque en _Frost Valley Road_ , por ejemplo, fue una de las instancias en donde su entrenamiento no sirvió para nada.

Al despertar, lo primero que notó fue un dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitió abrir los ojos. Lo segundo, que Rogers no estaba en el auto. ¿No los habría abandonado, no? Era imposible. Pero la otra posibilidad era que... No, Tony ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar en ello. Quiso mirar el estado en el que estaban sus padres, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta trasera derecha se abrió y una mano metálica lo agarró del hombro y lo arrojó al suelo.

Tony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El movimiento fue brusco y su cabeza golpeó el pavimento con un golpe seco. Una humedad viscosa en su frente le permitió saber que estaba sangrando.

El tipo del brazo metálico no le prestó atención. En cambio, se dirigió la puerta donde estaba su madre y entonces una furia desconocida se apoderó del ingeniero. Una cosa era hacerle daño a él, pero nadie se metía con su madre. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Su cerebro comenzó a repasar las lecciones de Sharon y Natasha. A diferencia de Steve y Clint, las mujeres siempre tenían consejos de cómo enfrentar a personas con mucha más fuerza física que uno y este definitivamente era uno de esos casos. Una opción era hacerle un corte en sus piernas, pero Tony no tenía a mano nada punzante. ¿Qué más? Aprovechar la altura en caso de ser más bajo, el factor sorpresa, atacar las piernas... Bien, tenía suficiente a su favor.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se arrojó contra las piernas del atacante. Si hubiese estado prevenido, el tipo no se habría movido de su sitio. Tony notó que era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, quizás tan fuerte como...

Tan fuerte como Steve.

Y eso es lo que hizo que su cerebro hiciera clic. Acababa de arrojar al suelo al Soldado de Invierno.

 _Oops_.

***

Detrás del auto, Steve observó con horror como Tony se lanzaba contra Bucky. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?! En realidad la pregunta es retórica. Sabía en qué estaba pensando el chico; en salvar a su madre. Pero si tan sólo hubiese esperado unos segundos... Steve estaba listo para detener a su ex mejor amigo, sólo había salido del auto para recuperar su escudo, guardado en el maletero.

— ¡Corre! —gritó, cuando vio que Tony se había quedado paralizado, tal vez al haberse dado cuenta de su error.

Gracias al cielo no se hizo de rogar. Incluso con la cabeza sangrando, se levantó rápidamente y arrancó hacía donde estaba Steve.

A pesar de que desde la última vez que se enfrentó al Soldado de Invierno Steve ha tenido la oportunidad de averiguar más sobre lo que le sucedió, no pudo evitar intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. Alguna parte de Bucky tenía que seguir ahí dentro, su amigo no podía haber desaparecido así como así.

Pero un quejido de Howard lo trajo a la realidad. Aun si Bucky seguía existiendo dentro de la máquina de matar creada por SHIELD, ese no era el momento de averiguarlo.

***

Luego de los intentos de Steve de hacer entrar en razón al Soldado de Invierno, Tony sólo conseguía escuchar los golpes. Una parte de él seguía desesperada por ayudar, pero otra, probablemente aquella más instintiva y empecinada en mantenerlo vivo, le seguía diciendo que se quedara ahí encogido. Y por un instante, tuvo éxito. Por un instante, Tony siguió encogido detrás del automóvil esperando a que su héroe de infancia resolviera el asunto. No obstante, el momento terminó cuando vio al Capitán América... No, cuando vio a Steve Rogers (porque ni siquiera estaba usando su uniforme) volar por los aires para caer en el otro extremo del pavimento. Tenía que hacer algo ya.

Su cerebro repasó sus opciones lo más rápido posible.

Entre el choque y el susto del momento, había olvidado que fabricó para Natasha una versión mejorada de sus brazaletes, que disparaban grandes descargas eléctricas. Se los obsequió, pero a su vez Widow le regaló a él las versiones previas. Las traía en la mochila para depositarlas en la colección de baratijas que tenía en su habitación en la cabaña. _Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar_...

En un inesperado golpe de suerte, el mismo Soldado de Invierno arrojó su mochila fuera del auto, aparentemente buscando algo sin éxito.

Tony se arrojó contra la mochila, sacó uno de los brazaletes y apuntó contra el soldado y la “mordida de la viuda” le dio en una pierna.

El tipo gritó, pero no sirvió para dejarlo inconsciente, sólo más enojado. Se giró y vio a Tony agachado en el suelo intentando disparar nuevamente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el Soldado lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar sin misericordia. Si Tony no disparaba ahora mismo...

***

Steve se levantó corriendo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una segunda descarga eléctrica. Cuando consiguió acercarse lo suficiente, vio que Tony no estaba por ningún lado y Bucky estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, lo cual lo dejó con dos opciones: apresar a Bucky y luego ir a buscar a Tony o viceversa.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para saber cuál sería su decisión. No sabía bien qué era lo que Howard traía en el auto ni porqué HYDRA estaba enviando a su mejor elemento a recuperarlo, pero Tony era un niño de diecisiete años que nada tenía que ver con este tipo de conflictos. La prioridad era salvarlo a él.

No tuvo que correr mucho para encontrarlo. Al lado del camino había un gran lago congelado. Bucky lo había arrojado casi a la mitad y con el peso del impacto, el hielo se había roto y Tony estaba flotando inconsciente en el agua. Estuvo a punto de correr a rescatarlo, cuando una figura pasó corriendo a su lado.

— ¡Detén a Barnes! Yo me encargo de Tony — gritó María, con un dejo de desesperación en su voz que Steve jamás había escuchado en la mujer.

No era para menos.

Lamentablemente, cuando llegó al auto, Bucky y su moto habían desaparecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Soy pésima escribiendo escenas de acción! Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, pero se agradecen correcciones y cualquier clase de feedback. El próximo capítulo se viene un poco más tranquilo... Pero sólo un poco :P Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
